It Always Ends Like It Should
by X-Daydream
Summary: Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose d'étrange à son sujet. Il ignorait d'où cela pouvait provenir mais il avait d'autres choses à gérer. Comme... ne pas s'approcher d'Arthur Pendragon, ni d'aucun Gryffondor d'ailleurs. Mais aussi, ne pas se faire remarquer plus que nécessaire. Un de ces deux buts allaient définitivement être difficile à atteindre au cours de sa cinquième année...


_**Disclaimer :**__ La majorité des personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à la série Merlin (BBC), bien que certains soient purement de ma création –il ne peut pas y avoir qu'une dizaine d'élèves à Poudlard alors j'ai du élargir les rangs._

_**NDA :**__ Je suis désolée pour tous ceux qui attendent la suite de « The Seal of Destiny » et « He'll Be Your Doom ». Ce prologue est écrit depuis la même période que celui de TSoD et des amis m'ont demandé de le poster quand même, bien que je n'ai pas plus que le chapitre 1._

* * *

_._

**Prologue**

.

* * *

Après des mois entiers à en parler avec William, après des heures passées à convaincre sa mère de le laisser y aller après avoir reçu sa lettre, Merlin y était enfin : dans le train pour Poudlard. L'école de sorcellerie. Celle dans laquelle il allait rencontrer d'autres personnes comme lui et Will, et où il pourrait apprendre à contrôler sa magie davantage.

L'idée était excitante, elle l'avait empêché de dormir la nuit dernière et le tenait éveillé encore maintenant alors que son corps réclamait des heures de repos à grand coup de bâillements généreusement distribués tout au long du trajet. Ca ne manquait pas d'amuser son meilleur ami qui, lui, avait apparemment dormi comme un bébé, pas inquiet le moins du monde pour sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Mais en même temps, depuis qu'il était tout petit, Will avait été entouré par sa mère sorcière qui lui avait raconté des centaines d'histoire sur son propre séjour au collège. Il était déjà bien informé sur tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir à propos des fantômes, des différentes maisons et des professeurs –pour ceux qui enseignaient toujours.

De son côté, Merlin savait tout ce qu'il avait lu dans les bouquins que son… père, lui avait offerts. Parmi eux, plusieurs sur les dragons et leur dressage et d'autres sur les potions, les créatures magiques et les plantes. Leur lecture avait été rapide, tout simplement parce qu'il les avait dévorés dès qu'ils avaient étés en sa possession. Connaître des choses sur le monde des sorciers avait été sa première préoccupation en apprenant qui était son père (un éleveur de dragons quelque part en Roumanie). Et avec les prédispositions qu'il montrait depuis la naissance –telles que faire léviter sa tétine jusqu'à sa bouche en un clin d'œil–, sa mère n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accéder à sa demande.

Hunith Emrys n'était pas friande de tout ce qui avait rapport avec la magie. Elle avait manqué de s'évanouir plus d'une fois en voyant son fils figer des objets en plein vol ou les faire exploser quand il était très contrarié. Une fois, il avait réduit en miette un vase sur le buffet parce que sa mère lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas aller chez Will comme prévu pour le week-end. Dans ces cas-là, Hunith le sermonnait pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de lui répéter gentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie de cette manière. Bizarrement, elle avait eu l'air contrariée d'apprendre par Sélène –la mère de Will– que ce n'était pas grave. Juste de la magie instinctive, avait-elle expliqué. C'était excusable jusqu'à ce qu'il entre à l'école et qu'il soit soumis à la loi concernant la restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle.

En fait, Hunith avait paru au bord de la crise cardiaque quand Sélène avait mentionné Poudlard. Pour quelle raison ? Merlin n'en avait aucune idée. Mais en tout cas, il avait fallu qu'il déplace une chaise par magie pour la rattraper au vol quand elle avait vu sa lettre dans le courrier. S'en était suivi une réprimande pour utilisation de ses pouvoirs et plusieurs heures de supplications pour qu'elle accepte de le laisser y aller. Le pourquoi de ces réactions lui était toujours resté inconnu. En grandissant, il avait fini par se dire qu'elle était juste triste de le voir partir et qu'elle s'inquiétait, comme n'importe quelle autre mère. Surtout une mère moldue. William n'avait eu aucun souci de ce genre, lui. Etant le fils de deux sorciers, il baignait dans la magie comme un poisson dans l'eau.

– Merl'… Tu m'écoutes ?

– Hm… pas vraiment. Désolé, Will.

De la banquette en face, son ami roula des yeux en souriant.

– Je m'en suis douté quand tu as hoché la tête alors que je te proposais d'aller faire une sieste sous le saule cogneur demain après-midi.

D'après Sélène, le saule cogneur était un arbre au très mauvais caractère. Il chassait les oiseaux qui avaient le malheur de le survoler d'un coup de branche et n'avait aucune pitié pour les élèves qui s'approchaient de lui. Il y avait déjà eu des blessés, dans le genre bras cassé.

Merlin avait déjà décidé de ne pas mettre les pieds à moins de vingt mètres du végétal.

– Je te parlais de la répartition, répéta William, voyant le sourire contrit de son meilleur ami.

– Tu m'avais dit que tu serais à Gryffondor.

– Ce serait nul si ce n'était pas le cas. Ma mère y était, mon oncle, ma grand-mère, … Presque toute ma famille. Non, ce que je voulais savoir, c'était où tu voulais aller, toi ! Chaque fois que je te demande tu dis que tu n'en sais rien… mais va falloir que tu te décides. Tu sais, avec l'histoire du Choixpeau qui te laisse décider, comme pour la cousine de maman.

– Franchement, je serai content d'être n'importe où. Fit Merlin.

– Sauf à Serpentard, rajouta son ami.

– Sauf à Serpentard.

En réalité, il n'avait rien contre cette maison. La seule chose qu'il pouvait lui reprocher était de favoriser les Sangs-Purs comme son fondateur le faisait. Pour Will, c'était pour une raison un peu différente. Quand il disait que presque toute sa famille était passée par Gryffondor, il omettait de préciser que c'était celle du côté de sa mère. Celle du côté de son père en revanche… n'avait connu que des Serpentard. D'après Will, il s'agissait d'une tare génétique dont il était sûr et certain de ne pas avoir hérité. Dans le cas contraire, il risquait de piquer une sacrée crise dont tous les habitants du château se souviendraient. Il avait même juré que si ça arrivait, il prendrait sa malle et rentrerait illico à la maison. Il n'avait même plus ne serait-ce qu'évoqué une telle possibilité depuis.

Le père de William, Clésius Healder, était un sujet tabou dans la maison des James –du nom de jeune fille de Sélène. Il était parti quand son fils n'avait que trois ans après avoir appris que la lignée de son épouse n'était pas aussi pure que ce qu'on lui avait dit avant son mariage. La grand-mère de Sélène était une née-moldue. Ce fait à lui seul avait suffi pour que Clésius quitte sa femme et déshérite son fils en un claquement de doigts. Merlin ne l'avait jamais rencontré, ayant fait la connaissance de Will seulement trois ans plus tard, mais l'homme ne lui inspirait que du dégoût. Comment avait-il pu abandonner sa famille pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide ?!

– Tu sais, tu pourrais certainement te retrouver à Gryffondor si tu demandais.

– Si le chapeau ne crie pas « Poufsouffle » avant que j'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, je le ferai.

– Toi ? A Poufsouffle ?! Laisse-moi rire !

Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit, à gorge déployée, s'attirant un grognement mécontent du garçon qui dormait à côté de lui, affalé contre la vitre de la porte. Sans une excuse, il continua :

– Tu ne réfléchis jamais avant d'agir, c'est un truc de lion !

– On verra bien. Soupira Merlin, jetant un regard par la fenêtre pour apercevoir le château qui se dessinait au loin. On est bientôt arrivé de tout façon.

– Génial !

Un nouveau bâillement échappa à Merlin alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil envieux à leur compagnon de compartiment qui semblait avoir replongé dans les bras de Morphée. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en faire de même mais il n'avait ni le temps, ni la possibilité de l'imiter. Ils seraient bientôt arrivés et l'excitation s'était à présent teintée de stress, partiellement amenée par la discussion à propos de leurs maisons.

Il avait toujours espéré pouvoir être avec Will. Qu'importe que ce soit à Gryffondor, à Poufsouffle ou encore, à Serdaigle. Mais il faudrait négocier avec le Choixpeau…

- x -

Une fois descendus du train, les première année furent tous invités à suivre le garde-chasse –un type immense qui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Personne n'osait le regarder, alors tous baissaient les yeux et observaient leurs pieds en marchant. La voix du géant était très grave et tout ce qu'il disait ressemblait à un grognement énervé. Will avait essayé de soutenir son regard mais dès que la montagne avait froncé les sourcils, il avait trouvé un subit intérêt pour le sol devant lui.

– Tu crois qu'il mange des élèves ? Chuchota-t-il en veillant à ne pas être entendu.

– J'en sais rien et j'tiens pas à le découvrir, répondit Merlin sur le même ton.

Ils se turent tous les deux quand le garde-chasse leur lança une œillade meurtrière. Ce dernier les mena au bord du lac et leur demanda de monter rapidement dans les barques sans pousser, en précisant que celui qui tomberait à l'eau ne devrait pas compter sur lui pour le repêcher. L'opération ne prit que quelques minutes et les élèves se retrouvèrent bientôt devant un grand rideau de lierres derrière lequel se cachait une entrée creusée dans la roche. Le regard brûlant de leur accompagnateur posé sur leurs nuques avait empêché les deux garçons de lever la tête pour observer le château qui, comme ils le savaient, était perché sur la colline sous laquelle ils passaient en ce moment.

Bientôt, ils durent quitter les embarcations et monter les escaliers pour rejoindre la pelouse qui s'étendait au pied de l'imposante bâtisse. C'est seulement là que le garde-chasse passa en tête du groupe et laissa respirer les deux bruns, les quittant enfin des yeux.

– Tu crois que c'était à cause de la question sur les élèves ?

– Soit ça, soit il a décidé qu'on serait son prochain repas. Répliqua Merlin, jetant un coup d'œil nerveux vers l'avant où le géant montait de nouveaux escaliers.

– Ew ! Très peu pour moi. Je suis très difficile à digérer.

Ils se retinrent de rire avec peine alors que leur guide les faisait entrer par une porte gigantesque.

Heureusement, l'homme les laissa dans le hall, au bas d'une volée de marches en marbre plutôt imposante qui faisait penser aux escaliers des salles de bal dans les films. Merlin prit un instant pour observer le sol dallé et le plafond si haut qu'il devait pencher la tête à s'en faire mal pour le regarder. Il en rata totalement l'arrivée d'un vieil homme à la longue robe bleu nuit. Ses cheveux blancs mi-longs lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules et ses deux sourcils couleur neige étaient haussés en une moue intriguée.

– Eh bien, vous m'avez l'air bien bruyant. La politesse voudrait que vous vous taisiez quand quelqu'un parle.

Le départ du garde-chasse avait fait s'envoler le silence apeuré du trajet depuis le train et tout le monde parlait avec animation.

Cependant, une fois la réflexion formulée et la présence du professeur connue de tous, le calme revint. Visiblement satisfait, il guida le groupe vers une petite pièce qui faisait pâle figure à côté des dimensions du hall d'entrée. L'attroupement se retrouva serré entre les quatre murs de pierre. Sur la droite, une grande porte –presque aussi grande que celle pour entrer dans le château– les séparaient de la Grande Salle, laissant passer la rumeur des conversations mise en sourdine par les épais montants de bois.

Le professeur se racla la gorge pour faire taire les quelques murmures naissants.

– Bienvenue à tous à Poudlard. Je vais prendre cinq minutes pour vous expliquer quelques détails puis vous pourrez rejoindre tout le monde dans la Grande Salle. Tout d'abord-

Connaissant déjà par cœur ce qui allait être dit, de la Répartition jusqu'à la coupe des Quatre Maisons, Merlin se permit de décrocher du discours pour regarder discrètement les élèves autour de lui. Collés comme ils étaient, il ne pouvait voir correctement que les personnes directement à côté de lui. En dehors de Will qui se tenait à sa gauche et répétait à voix basse ce que le vieil homme disait exactement au même rythme, (preuve que Sélène avait une excellente mémoire et que le sous-directeur n'aimait pas changer de speech d'année en année) il y avait le gars de devant qui écoutait avec un très grand intérêt tout ce qui était dit. Il avait les cheveux bruns mais il aurait été bien impossible de discerner la couleur de ses yeux de cette position et surtout avec la luminosité variante apportée par les torches accrochées aux murs.

La seule autre personne qu'il pouvait regarder sans se faire remarquer était une fille à l'air plutôt intimidé qui était collée au mur, évitant d'être en contact avec qui que ce soit. Elle laissait traîner une oreille distraite du côté du professeur mais ses yeux parcouraient avec attention la foule alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas à son aise. Peut-être une claustrophobe, comme sa mère qui regardait toujours la cage d'ascenseur des immeubles comme s'il s'agissait de la création du Diable.

– … peut-être que vous devriez profiter de quelques instants supplémentaires pour remettre votre tenue en ordre.

Détournant son attention de sa voisine, Merlin tenta de remettre sa chemise d'uniforme correctement dans son pantalon, sans grand résultat. Au moins, sa cape cachait à peu près tout entre son coup et ses chevilles.

Will lui fit un clin d'œil en réajustant son col il avait bien compris que Merlin n'avait rien écouté.

Enfin, quand tout le monde fut présentable, le vieil homme –Gaïus, d'après Sélène toujours– ouvrit les deux grands battants. Aussitôt, les voix se firent plus fortes et la plupart des élèves des années supérieures se tournèrent pour les regarder entrer. Des murmures furent échangés alors que certains élèves étaient pointés du doigt. Il y en avait un en particulier qui recevait beaucoup ce genre d'attention. C'était un garçon blond-brun à la démarche assurée qui avançait en regardant droit devant lui. On aurait dit qu'il en était déjà à sa septième année en voyant son attitude détendue, comparée à celle plus remuante des autres première année qui regardaient timidement les élèves assis aux quatre grandes tables selon leur maison. De son côté, Will lançait des regards noirs aux Serpentard avant de décider qu'il n'était pas digne d'intérêt et de se tourner vers l'autre bout de la salle où se trouvaient les Gryffondor.

A coup sûr, il serait extrêmement déçu de ne pas être réparti chez eux.

– Ca va le faire, Merl'. Glissa-t-il à son meilleur ami.

– Bien sûr.

… Enfin, il l'espérait.

La petite troupe se retrouva face à la table des professeurs, en bas de l'estrade placée perpendiculairement aux autres tables. Un tabouret trônait en haut des marches (_histoire que tout le monde te voit bien stresser comme un malade_, avait commenté Will quand ils en avaient parlé la première fois). Le sous-directeur hocha la tête en direction des autres professeurs assis puis disparut avant de revenir avec un vieux chapeau miteux. Il était sale et rapiécé de partout, la pointe était légèrement tordue vers le bas et Merlin se fit la réflexion que sa mère n'aurait sûrement jamais accepté qu'il mette un truc pareil sur la tête.

S'il ne s'y était pas attendu, il aurait sursauté –comme quelques autres– quand le chapeau magique commença à chanter par la déchirure qui lui servait de bouche.

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaitre votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Le dernier couplet gagna un tonnerre de claquements de mains, plus ou moins enthousiastes selon la personne. Les première année firent comme le reste de la salle, avec un peu plus de retenue, ça à cause de l'étrangeté de la situation.

– Cette épave a un véritable talent dans la chanson, si tu veux mon avis. Ironisa William.

En réponse, Merlin opina du chef pour montrer son approbation.

Les applaudissements moururent pour laisser le professeur reprendre la parole.

– Par ordre alphabétique, vous allez venir vous asseoir pendant que le Choixpeau décide de la maison dans laquelle vous serez réparti. Venez lorsque je cite votre nom.

Il posa le tas de cuir râpé censé décider de leur avenir pour les sept années à venir et sortit un parchemin de sa poche qu'il déplia. Il plissa les yeux sur sa lecture puis, se rappelant visiblement quelque chose, le vieil homme sortit une petite paire de lunettes rondes de son autre poche et les mit sur son nez.

– Alors… Alexander, Ryan.

Le concerné s'avança, les épaules voûtées. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi de passer premier.

A peine était-il assis et coiffé du Choixpeau (son rebord cachant le haut du visage du blondinet), que le mot « GRYFFONDOR » était crié dans toute la salle. Cette réponse devait le satisfaire parce que Ryan courut quasiment jusque la table de sa maison, sous les acclamations de cette dernière.

Déjà, le suivant était appelé. Merlin essaya un maximum d'écouter qui allait où mais il était certain de ne pas se souvenir de la moitié d'entre eux à la fin de la répartition.

Arriva le tour de « Bartem, Christopher ». Tout de suite, Merlin le reconnut comme le garçon brun qui buvait les paroles du sous-directeur avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. A la lumière des nombreuses torches et bougies, ses yeux paraissaient d'un bleu sombre, presque noir. Il se posa sur le tabouret avec calme, prenant soin de ne pas plisser sa cape et garda une expression neutre alors que le chapeau décidait d'où il allait l'envoyer. Ca ne dura pas plus de dix secondes avant que le résultat ne soit délivré à tous :

– SERDAIGLE !

Après les livres qu'il avait lu sur l'Histoire de Poudlard, cela ne l'étonna pas du tout.

Le nouveau Serdaigle rejoignit sa table d'un pas mesuré et serra les mains qui lui furent tendues à son arrivée.

– C'était couru d'avance, lui dit William à l'oreille, les Bartem sont des Sangs-Purs et ils n'ont jamais compté que des Serdaigle.

Même si Will n'avait rien contre Christopher en particulier puisqu'il ne le connaissait pas, en disant les mots « Sangs-Purs » il avait fait la même tête que quelqu'un qui vient de mordre dans un citron.

Les noms continuèrent de défiler jusqu'à ce que finalement :

– Emrys, Merlin.

Un silence de mort se répandit sur l'assemblée. Dans le coin gauche de la salle, les Serpentard commencèrent à discuter entre eux en laissant des regards scrutateurs dériver sur lui pendant qu'il allait s'installer. Le reste des réactions fut partagé entre des expressions dubitatives, des sourires moqueurs et quelques œillades évaluatrices. Du groupe de première, Will lui fit le « V » de la victoire de la main droite puis le chapeau fut posé sur sa tête et son champ de vision devint noir.

– Hum, voyez-vous ça… fit une petite voix à son oreille. Mais qu'avons-nous là ? … Intéressant. Je vois une grande envie de connaissance… mais aussi beaucoup de loyauté envers les personnes qui te sont chères…

Merlin ne prit que cinq secondes à se demander si tout le monde l'entendrait s'il répondait au chapeau puis il chassa cette pensée et prit son courage à deux mains. Il avait promis à Will de demander.

– Gryffondor, s'il vous plaît. Gryffondor, murmura-t-il.

– Il est vrai que tu pourrais… Mais je vois aussi d'autres choses.

Il remercia le ciel trois fois en remarquant que le Choixpeau n'avait pas vraiment parlé de Serpentard mais plutôt de Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle. Son meilleur ami ne lui en voudrait pas s'il allait dans une de ces maisons. Mais Serpentard…

– Oui, Serpentard… continua la petite voix. C'est ce à quoi ces autres choses me font penser. Tes sœurs y sont très bien, tu sais.

– Il y a erreur, je n'en ai pas.

Un rire moqueur résonna dans sa tête.

– Si tu le dis, cela doit être vrai. Mais revenons-en à nos affaires. Tu as un grand talent pour défier les règles que l'on t'impose sans te faire prendre, à ce que je vois…

– Pas Serpentard, je vous en prie.

– Courageux, n'es-tu pas ? Hum… je suis sûr que tu te débrouilleras très bien partout où je te mettrai mais puisque tu le désires, alors soit.

Le jeune sorcier dut retenir des larmes de joie quand un « GRYFFONDOR ! » s'éleva dans la salle. S'en suivirent une foule d'applaudissements venant de la maison en question mais aussi de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Dans les plus bruyants il y avait son meilleur ami, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres. Chez les vert et argent, l'ambiance n'était pas aussi joyeuse.

Ce fut le professeur Gaïus qui lui indiqua, d'un haussement de sourcils impressionnant, qu'il devait rejoindre ses nouveaux camarades. Ce qu'il fit, envoyant un regard encourageant en direction de Will au passage. Derrière lui, le prochain nom était déjà annoncé. C'est donc Farley, Jennifer qui alla prendre sa place sur le tabouret.

– POUFSOUFFLE !

– Salut, bienvenue chez nous ! S'exclama chaleureusement une Gryffondor en se décalant pour lui laisser une place sur le banc. Mithian, deuxième année !

– Mithian, ne perturbe pas les nouveaux. Lança pour rire un garçon en face d'elle.

– Baliverne, Greyf !

– Ouh ! N'utilisez pas de mots trop compliqués, ma Dame ! Rétorqua-t-il.

– Arrête de faire l'idiot, Gauvain. Tu vois bien que _vous_ le perturbez.

En effet, Merlin était resté debout devant sa place, étonné par tant de sympathie. Il ne s'était pas spécialement attendu à ça à l'école primaire moldue, les autres avaient tendance à se moquer de son prénom ou plus généralement, de ses oreilles. Pour arranger le premier problème, il se faisait appeler « Merl' » par tous ses amis. Amis qui se résumaient… eh bien… à William.

Maintenant, il avait l'attention de trois Gryffondor dirigée sur lui. La fille, Mithian donc, avait de longs cheveux bruns ramenés en une tresse sur le côté lui arrivant un peu plus bas que les aisselles et de grands yeux marron. Elle était plutôt jolie, plus que les autres filles qui avaient accosté Merlin par le passé. Le garçon assis en face d'elle avait déjà une certaine musculature pour son âge mais rien de trop imposant. Sa chevelure était brillante, teinte chocolat et s'arrêtaient un centimètre sous ses oreilles. Lui aussi avait les yeux marron, bien qu'un peu plus foncés. Finalement, le dernier qui avait parlé, un garçon à la peau couleur café, les rejoignait dans le club des yeux sombres avec un brun à la limite du noir. Il était rasé de près, ne laissant qu'une fine couche de cheveux onyx sur son crâne.

C'est justement lui qui lui ré-indiqua la place d'un signe de main :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux t'asseoir elle ne mange personne. Au fait, Elyan. Bienvenue chez nous.

– Merci, bredouilla-t-il en s'exécutant.

– Toi c'est Merlin, c'est bien ça ?

– Merl' ! … Je veux dire… Tout le monde m'appelle Merl'.

D'accord, c'était un odieux mensonge. Personne à part Will n'utilisait ce surnom. Les autres à l'école avaient toujours insisté sur « Merlin l'enchanteur » et « Dumbo ». Quant à sa mère, elle ne voyait pas le souci alors…

La voix du sous-directeur le ramena à la répartition. Les autres parurent en faire de même. C'est avec appréhension qu'il regarda Will s'avancer faire son « destin ». Mentalement, le nouveau Gryffondor commença à réciter une litanie de « _Pas à Serpentard, surtout PAS_. »

– GRYFFONDOR !

D'un bond, le brun se releva et applaudit à s'en faire mal aux mains, éclipsant presque les autres. William vint jusqu'à eux avec le torse bombé, fier comme un paon. Pourtant, Merlin savait qu'intérieurement il poussait des soupirs de soulagement. Des générations et des générations de Healder avaient été à Serpentard et le fait que Will ne soit plus l'héritier de Clésius et qu'il déteste cordialement son père ne voulait pas dire qu'il y échapperait.

D'autorité, son meilleur ami fit se décaler la rousse assise de l'autre côté de Merlin afin de prendre sa place. Aussitôt, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Merlin et l'attira vers lui, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs coudes.

– Ca y est, Merl' ! J'te l'avais dit que ça allait le faire !

– J'ai vu. Sourit-il.

– Mais de quoi t'as discuté avec le chiffon parlant ? J'ai cru que t'allais nous faire un chapeauflou.

– Un quoi ?

– C'est quand le Choixpeau ne sait pas où te placer et au final, tu décides toi-même. C'est plutôt cool mais ça arrive très rarement.

Les deux nouveaux lions se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Gauvain qui venait de parler.

– Désolé de t'avoir devancé, s'excusa-t-il en voyant la grimace de William. Gauvain Greyf, en passant.

– William James, répondit le brun de mauvaise grâce. Et pour ton information, c'est le Choixpeau qui décide mais en prenant ton avis en compte.

Aussi discrètement que possible, Merlin lui envoya un coup de coude. Sélène faisait souvent des remarques à son fils pour son comportement grossier. Maintenant qu'elle n'était pas là, ça deviendrait sûrement son rôle à lui.

– Mithian ! Fit la brunette, continuant avec les présentations comme si leur dernière recrue ne faisait pas une moue dédaigneuse en les regardant.

– Elyan. Bienvenue.

Son salut était un peu plus froid, mais on ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir.

– Hé ! Regarde, c'est Rivers, non ?

C'était la rousse à la gauche de Will qui parlait à sa voisine. Elle pointait du doigt le blond de tout à l'heure qui attendait son tour. Il était toujours concentré sur l'estrade comme s'il n'y avait personne autour de lui et semblait s'ennuyer ferme, comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire de sa future maison.

– Lowhead, Freya.

Le nom correspondait à la brune qui était restée collée au mur comme si tout le monde avait la peste dans la petite pièce adjacente. Elle avait toujours la façon d'agir d'un animal traqué, le regard voyageant frénétiquement de gauche à droite et les jambes un peu tremblante. Même de là où il était, Merlin pu l'entendre avaler sa salive avant de coiffer le chapeau.

– Cette fille a l'air totalement traumatisée, fit remarquer Gauvain à voix basse.

– Peut-être à cause du garde-chasse, ajouta William en se retenant de rire, apparemment la contrariété de monsieur avait fondu comme neige au soleil.

– Te moque pas, Will.

Son sermon fut noyé par le « SERDAIGLE » crié par le chapeau. Au grand étonnement de Merlin, aucun applaudissement ne retentit en dehors de ceux à la table des professeurs. Pas un seul. Même les autres première année restèrent silencieux en voyant le manque de réaction de leurs aînés.

Freya, elle, n'était pas étonnée si on considérait sa manière résignée de marcher jusque la table de sa maison. Elle prit délibérément une place en bout de table, à l'écart, et à part pour lui jeter un regard noir, personne ne l'accueillit.

Essayant de détourner tout le monde de la scène, le professeur Gaïus continua.

– C'était quoi, ça ?

Quatre paires d'yeux se posèrent sur Merlin, personne n'ayant envie de parler. Finalement, ce fut Will qui lui fournit une explication.

– Frédéric Lowhead, son père, est un loup-garou. Pas de naissance mais un mordu.

Rien qu'avec ça, le brun avait une idée précise de ce qui dérangeait tout le monde. Ca ne voulait pas dire pour autant que cela lui plaisait. Pas du tout en réalité. La pauvre fille ne méritait pas d'être éloignée des autres juste parce que son père se transformait à chaque pleine lune. Et elle devait déjà le vivre assez mal comme ça.

– Leur famille n'a pas beaucoup d'argent… à ce qu'il parait, ils ont mis des mois pour économiser pour un voyage au Pérou… mais ensuite…

Mithian se mordit la lèvre, peu désireuse de poursuivre. Gauvain enchaîna pour elle.

– Ils ont croisé la route d'un loup-garou solitaire. Il a tué la mère et le père a été mordu en protégeant sa fille. Ils ont juste eu le temps de Transplaner mais c'était trop tard. Enfin, c'est ce que les journaux ont dit. Personnellement je ne le prends pas au pied de la lettre mais il faudrait être un sacré connard pour aller le demander à l'intéressée…

– En tout cas, c'est mal parti pour elle. Personne ne voudra fréquenter la fille d'un loup-garou. Mon père m'égorgera si j'essaye.

– Mithian… depuis quand écoutes-tu ton père ? Intervint Elyan.

– Depuis qu'il a enfermé mon balais de Quidditch pendant tout un mois parce que j'avais été aperçue disant bonjour à des Nés-Moldus sur le Chemin de Traverse. Voilà depuis quand.

Le visage de William se mit de suite à refléter le dégoût que l'implication de ces paroles lui inspirait. En voyant ça, la brune voulut dire quelque chose mais elle fut interrompue par un tonnerre d'applaudissements du côté des Serdaigle. Toute contrariété envolée, la table des bleus et bronzes acclamait sa nouvelle venue, une noirette aux grands yeux verts et de petite taille par rapport aux autres. La distraction créée par tout le boucan qui avait soudainement recommencé n'avait pas déridé Will. Il fixait toujours Mithian avec une grimace.

– Wow, tu as vu le plafond ?! Il y a une différence entre le savoir et le voir ! S'exclama Merlin, dans une tentative pour diriger l'attention de son meilleur ami ailleurs.

Avec soulagement, il vit le concerné lever la tête de mauvaise grâce, délaissant la brune qui avait commencé à applaudir comme les autres.

La vue était impressionnante. Il en avait entendu parler, l'avait lu dans les livres, mais observer le faux ciel étoilé de la Grande Salle était tout bonnement fantastique. On aurait dit que la pièce donnait directement sur l'extérieur. Mais il y avait aussi des centaines de bougies suspendues en l'air, gratifiant tout le monde de leur lumière en plus de celle des torches accrochées aux murs. La vue suffit à chasser un peu son stress, et pour William elle servit carrément à amener une bouffée d'enthousiasme.

Après ça, plus personne n'évoqua le sujet « Freya » et la répartition continua. Will se mit à parler des cours qu'ils allaient avoir et de son envie de voir rapidement le premier match de Quidditch. Le trio de deuxième année ne s'adressa à Merlin que lorsque son ami lui en laissait l'occasion, autrement dit pas souvent. Le brun déversait un tel flot de parole qu'il était presque impossible de placer un mot entre deux de ses phrases. Et bien sûr, il ne discutait qu'avec Merlin, ignorant les autres comme s'ils n'avaient jamais étés là.

Lorsque le sous-directeur appela le dénommé Graham Rivers, ce dernier alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret en montrant vraiment peu d'intérêt pour ce qu'il faisait. Quand le chapeau cria « SERPENTARD ! », il se releva et roula des yeux avant de se joindre à sa nouvelle « famille ». A sa suite, les derniers défilèrent plus ou moins rapidement selon la personne, jusqu'à finalement en arriver à Wolfe, Scott. Lui aussi se joignit aux serpents et l'estrade put enfin être débarrassée, laissant place au directeur lui-même.

– Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il va encore nous sortir ? Marmonna Elyan.

– Hm ?

– Le directeur aime les énigmes, les devinettes, … ce genre de truc tu vois.

Merlin hocha la tête, ne voyant pas bien où l'autre garçon voulait en venir. Celui-ci, constatant son expression encore plus interrogative qu'avant, poursuivit :

– L'année dernière, il nous a fait un discours d'accueil plutôt louche sur le destin et apparemment, les autres années ont aussi subi la même chose. Mais je te jure, il est flippant.

Bien qu'Elyan avait déjà passé un an à Poudlard, Merlin n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il y ait quelque chose de « flippant » chez l'homme qui se tenait devant tous les élèves. Il n'avait pas l'air vraiment vieux mais avec les sorciers, on ne pouvait jamais se fier à l'apparence pour déterminer l'âge alors peut-être que le directeur avait deux cents ans et quelques, le brun n'aurait de toute façon pas pu le déterminer avec exactitude. Le directeur, Ruber Kilgharrah, était mentionné dans les personnages célèbres de l'histoire (magique, bien entendu) comme un très grand prophète ayant été capable de prévenir deux grandes guerres. La manière dont il s'y était pris restait inconnue aux yeux du grand public mais tout le monde sorcier s'accordait à dire qu'il était le bienfaiteur de leur communauté. Aujourd'hui, il s'était retiré et était devenu directeur de Poudlard car il avait vu que là serait sa place pour le reste de son existence.

Dans les livres, il n'était pas question de son âge non plus mais la photo qui accompagnait les textes à chaque fois valait aujourd'hui à Merlin de ne pas être surpris de l'apparence de Kilgharrah. Il avait toujours des cheveux courts d'un brun très clair, gris par endroit, un visage tout en longueur garni de rides d'expression au coin des lèvres et des yeux ainsi que de tâches de rousseurs presque invisibles à cette distance. Son teint était extrêmement pâle, comme s'il était au bord de l'évanouissement mais sans que ce soit le cas. Pour finir, il y avait bien sûr ses yeux d'un brun doré qui semblait toujours cacher un grand secret que l'homme ne souhaitait pas révéler si facilement.

Qu'une telle personne ait un penchant pour les énigmes n'était en soit pas si étrange. Après tout, les prophéties avoir toujours la fâcheuse tendance d'être délivrées sous cette forme…

– Bienvenue, bienvenue. Chers étudiants, voici une nouvelle année qui commence et avec elle nous arrive de nouvelles têtes qui ne demandent qu'à être remplies par le savoir de nos enseignants afin de devenir à leur tour de grands sorciers et sorcières. Mais il y a aussi une autre raison à votre présence ici, évidemment.

– C'est là que commence le discours bizarre, murmura Mithian à l'oreille du nouveau Gryffondor.

A son côté, Merlin sentit Will se raidir en voyant le rapprochement de la jeune fille. De toute évidence, ils devraient avoir une discussion plus tard. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec son meilleur ami.

– Si vous vous trouvez ici, c'est parce qu'il y a dans cette école quelque chose que le destin a prévu spécialement pour chacun d'entre vous. Il s'agira de bonnes comme de mauvaises choses… mais à la fin, tout se passera bien. Continua le directeur, arborant un sourire mystérieux laissant présager qu'il était en effet sûr de ce qu'il affirmait. Certains ne se rendront pas compte de ce qu'ils ont gagner dans cette école alors que d'autres trouveront ce dont ils ont toujours eu besoin sans même en avoir conscience, changeant ainsi leur vie à jamais. La Destinée a des plans pour tous et vous ne tarderez pas à les découvrir. Sur ce, je ne vous ferai pas attendre davantage : Bon appétit !

A ces mots, des plats plus succulents les uns que les autres apparurent sur les tables. Les odeurs se répandirent dans l'air, faisant grogner l'estomac de Merlin avec envie. Le bruit fut noyé par les applaudissements reçus par Kilgharrah alors que le directeur se rasseyait dans sa grande chaise de bois. Prenant cela comme un signal, tous les élèves commencèrent à remplir leurs assiettes de ce qu'il préférait sans que les plateaux se vident. Quand William se saisit d'une cuisse de poulet, une nouvelle vint la remplacer.

– Génial... fit-il dans un souffle.

Il y avait une sacrée différence entre lire des choses dans les bouquins et les voir en vrai. Depuis son plus jeune âge, Merlin avait voulu observer de ses propres yeux les résultats des sortilèges qu'il avait lus. Ce n'était cependant pas toujours possible même si Sélène acceptait de temps en temps de lui montrer quelques petits tours. En règle générale, elle aimait davantage agir comme une Moldue. Elle faisait le ménage d'elle-même, donnant comme raison le sentiment du travail accompli par ses propres moyens. La mère de Will était une femme courageuse, travailleuse et qui aurait voulu que tout le monde soit égaux. C'était elle qui avait désiré mettre Will à l'école primaire, pour lui apprendre à vivre normalement, sans croire que sa magie le rendait mieux que les autres. William avait peut-être suivi le conseil d'une manière un peu trop extrême...

Le buffet arrivé par magie devant eux n'était donc pas une chose à laquelle son meilleur ami était habitué. Mais au vu de la vitesse à laquelle il se resservait, il s'en accommodait très bien. La nourriture le captiva tellement qu'il ne prit pas la peine de lancer des regards noirs au groupe de deuxième année quand celui-ci ré-entama la conversation avec Merlin.

– Vous n'avez rien mangé dans le train ? Questionna Elyan après avoir regardé Will se lancer à l'assaut des mets proposés.

– Oh si. Mais... la répartition était un peu stressante alors...

– Tu avais une idée de la maison dans laquelle tu voulais être ? Enchaîna Gauvain, vidant son verre de jus de citrouille d'une traite.

– Pas vraiment.

Il passa nerveusement une main derrière sa nuque, peu désireux d'expliquer les a-priori de Will sur Serpentard ni les raisons qui les avaient entraînés.

– Qu'est-ce que le Choixpeau a dit ? Demanda Mithian avant d'ajouter rapidement : Si ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu préfères garder pour toi, bien sûr.

– Non, non. Hum... il a un peu hésité entre toutes les maisons. Il avait plutôt l'air de vouloir m'envoyer à...

Le sujet avait détourné l'attention de Will de son repas. Les autres n'avaient pas l'air de s'en être aperçu mais des années d'amitié permettaient à Merlin de discerner les mouvements un peu plus raides de l'autre garçon et ses yeux qui fixaient un peu trop le même point sur la table. A n'en pas douter, le brun laissait traîner une oreille dans leur direction.

C'est principalement pour cette raison que Merlin se retrouva obligé de mentir. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aimait faire, surtout à William, mais il avait un peu peur de la manière dont pourrait réagir celui-ci s'il connaissait la vérité.

– Serdaigle. Et Gryffondor, évidemment. Déclara-t-il, contrôlant sa voix pour qu'elle n'ait pas de raté.

Oui, il était peut-être utile de préciser que Merlin n'était pas très doué pour raconter des mensonges. Il dut d'ailleurs suivre l'exemple de Gauvain et boire son verre pour faire croire que l'espèce de raclement de gorge à la moitié de sa phrase n'était du qu'à une petite soif.

Impossible de dire si son meilleur ami avait avalé la pilule ou non.

– Eh bien, heureusement que tu es venu chez nous ! Intervint Gauvain. Les Serdaigle sont bien trop ennuyeux ! Ils s'amusent à casser des oeufs sur le coin d'une table pour voir de quel côté tombe le jaune... C'est définitivement bizarre. Rien d'étonnant à ce que Kilgharrah soit de chez eux.

La brune s'empressa de lui frapper le coude en travers de la table, un air réprobateur fermement encré sur le visage.

– Gauvain ! Ils ne sont pas bizarres. Ils sont... juste un peu... excentrique ?

Elle afficha un petit sourire hésitant en entendant l'interrogation s'immiscer sur le dernier mot.

– Excentrique ? Répéta Gauvain, s'esclaffant avant de reprendre sa boisson. Encore un mot trop compliqué, Ma Dame.

– Ne te fais pas passer pour plus stupide que tu l'es !

– Comme vous voudrez, Majesté.

– Greyf !

– Nemeth ?

La concernée croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de tourner la tête dans une autre direction, faignant d'être indignée par pareil comportement. Cela ne fit que faire rire Gauvain davantage, bien vite rejoint par Elyan... et par Merlin, bien qu'il restât aussi discret que possible. Will, de son côté, avait fini de manger. S'en rendant compte, Merlin envoya un coup d'oeil désolé à son assiette qui était restée intacte. Le steak trônait toujours au même endroit, accompagné par la purée aux carottes, tous deux toujours fumant.

– C'est qui lui ? Lança le rassasié, daignant adresser la parole au reste du groupe.

Du menton, il désigna un garçon blond assis un peu plus loin parmi les autres Gryffondor. Merlin roula des yeux devant la manière un peu cavalière dont son ami posait la question.

– Arthur Pendragon. Répondit Elyan. ... et toute _sa clique_.

Pas besoin d'être un expert pour saisir l'hostilité qui se dégageait du métisse. Apparemment, il n'appréciait pas vraiment le dénommé Arthur, ni le groupe d'amis qui l'entouraient. Ils devaient être six en tout, riant un peu fort en regardant une première année virer au blanc à cause de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, fantôme des Gryffondor -et encore une fois, merci aux livres pour cette information. Sélène avait parlé de la sensation d'eau glacée que causait le toucher du défunt homme. N'empêche, ce n'était pas la peine de se moquer de cette pauvre fille comme si elle était la dernière des idiotes.

– Il est dans notre année, toujours à rabaisser tout le monde avec ses « amis ». Il se croit mieux que les autres parce que son père fait partie du Ministère et qu'il a réussi à faire voter une loi que personne n'avait pu faire passer avant lui.

– Laquelle ? Fit Merlin.

Peut-être qu'il l'avait lue quelque part. Cependant le nom « Pendragon » ne lui disait rien grand-chose.

Mithian se chargea de lui répondre.

– Celle sur les créatures de type démoniaque.

– Euh...

– Les in-

–Votre attention, s'il vous plait.

Le fils d'Hunith se détourna à contrecœur de William qui était sur le point de l'éclairer davantage (surtout pour montrer qu'il n'était pas moins intelligent que leur trois camarades) pour se concentrer sur leur directeur. Le calme revint rapidement dans la salle pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

– Je tenais à vous rappeler à tous que la forêt interdite porte ce nom pour une bonne raison. Tout élève qui y mettrait les pieds recevra une punition bien pire que copier quelques lignes sur un parchemin... s'il en ressort vivant, cela va s'en dire.

Son sourire n'amoindrit pas le sérieux de sa déclaration. Il y avait bien des choses dangereuses dans cette forêt, aussi bien animales que végétales... et le reste. Ce n'était pas un des sujets sur lequel Merlin avait fait le plus de recherches, un simple coup d'oeil aux informations à « L'Histoire de Poudlard » avait suffit à le convaincre qu'il ne s'en approcherait pas plus que du Saule Cogneur dans le parc.

– Pour ceux qui auraient quelques questions, besoin d'une aide quelconque, sachez que les professeurs et moi-même sommes là pour vous. Même s'il s'agit du premier soir que vous passez dans ce château. Ma porte est toujours ouverte à ceux qui le désirent.

La légère insistance qui transperçait dans ses paroles semblait presque dirigée vers quelqu'un. Pourtant le directeur ne regardait personne en particulier. Merlin sortit donc cette impression étrange de son esprit pour entamer _finalement_ son souper alors que Kilgharrah les invitait tous à reprendre leurs activités précédentes.

Trop occupé à ignorer la voix à l'intérieur de sa tête qui lui soufflait que « _Si, le directeur était effectivement 'flippant' _», le jeune garçon en oublia totalement de demander à Will de finir sa phrase.

A la sortie de la Grande Salle, l'estomac toujours presque vide, Merlin ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Arthur Pendragon et sa compagnie avaient laissé tranquille la fille de tout à l'heure. A la place, ils étaient à présent en pleine argumentation sur les raisons qui avaient pu pousser le directeur à accepter la fille d'un loup-garou au collège. Le brun ne distinguait pas bien leurs paroles mais la petite bande paraissait d'accord sur le fait que c'était « inadmissible ».

Rien qu'avec ça, il était déjà certain de ne pas vouloir devenir ami avec cet espèce de crétin insensible.

– Hé Merl'... t'as pas envie d'aller faire un tour aux toilettes ?

En considérant la quantité de jus de citrouille qu'il avait consommée, Merlin n'était pas étonné d'entendre la question sortir de la bouche de son meilleur ami. Il soupira, résigné.

– Will, tu aurais pu y penser avant... On va devoir faire attendre tout le monde.

– Ca se contrôle pas ce genre de truc. Et puis, qui a dit qu'on devait les prévenir qu'on s'en allait ?

Le sourire espiègle de l'autre brun et son regard pétillant d'impatience étaient tout ce dont Merlin avait besoin pour savoir que William partirait avec ou sans lui, mais que dans le deuxième cas il le bouderait au moins pendant une semaine.

Ce fut donc de cette manière que le petit Gryffondor se retrouva à l'entrée des toilettes des garçons du premier étage, surveillant la porte d'un oeil inquiet. Si un professeur arrivait maintenant, ils auraient des problèmes pour ne pas avoir signalé à leur préfet qu'ils se rendaient ici. Heureusement les chances pour que quelqu'un vienne là à cette heure étaient très basses. Cela n'empêcha cependant pas Merlin de sursauter quand Will tira la chasse d'eau.

– Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point ma vessie est reconnaissante de ce détour !

– Non, je ne peux pas, parce que je n'ai pas vidé mon verre douze fois sur la soirée. Répliqua le plus jeune sur un ton amusé.

– Ce n'est pas bien difficile, tu n'as presque rien avalé sur le repas. C'est honteux, Merl'. Fit son meilleur ami en remettant sa chemise -plus ou moins- correctement dans son pantalon.

Bien vite, ses orbes bleutés perdirent en fausse moquerie pour arborer une étincelle soucieuse.

– Encore un peu perturbé par le fait de quitter ta mère ? ... Oh, ne fais pas cette tête, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'avais raté ça.

– Non, ça va. Enfin... je suppose que c'est juste une petite baisse de régime passagère. Ça va aller mieux par la suite.

– Si on en croit le directeur, c'est ce qui va se passer. Tout va « aller pour le mieux » !

Il ponctua ses paroles par un rire moqueur alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'évier pour se laver les mains.

– Je t'attends dehors. Lança Merlin, d'une voix absente.

– Ok ! Mais cette discussion n'est pas finie, Merlin !

Le magicien n'avait pas besoin de ce rappel. L'impression que Kilgharrah parlait à une personne en particulier un peu plus tôt ne voulait pas le quitter. Et il ne voyait pas pourquoi. Même si c'était le cas, ça ne le concernait pas... Mais le directeur était extrêmement doué en divination, alors il était possible qu'il sache quelque chose sur quelqu'un qui était dans la Grande Salle mais qu'il n'ait pas voulu dire son nom devant tous les autres élèves.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans le couloir que lorsqu'il se retrouva les fesses par terre. Le brusque rappel à la réalité le fit lâcher un hoquet de surprise alors que devant lui, une main laiteuse se tendait pour l'aider à se relever. Avec lenteur, il leva les yeux sur son vis-à-vis en espérant que ce n'était pas un professeur. Le soulagement de voir une autre élève fut de courte durée quand il vit la couleur vert et argent de son uniforme féminin. Ce n'était pas le moment que Will sorte des W.C.

– Ah, je vous ai retrouvé ! Sourit-elle, ses yeux vert d'eau ne reflétant aucune colère. L'autre garçon est avec toi ? Quand Léon va se rendre compte que vous n'êtes pas là, il va certainement s'arracher les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il vous retrouve. Je me suis dit que connaissant le château et vous ayant vu partir par ici, je pourrais vous aider à retourner à votre dortoir.

Le Léon en question était le préfet des Gryffondor et avec ses consignes de sécurité répétées sur les escaliers qui bougent et la nécessité de rester en deux files parfaites pour ne pas qu'il y ait d'accidents, il avait l'air du genre à s'affoler pour avoir perdu des élèves.

Voilà, Merlin était sûr que c'était une mauvaise idée.

– Oh ! Désolée. S'exclama doucement la jeune fille. Je suis Morgane LeFey, troisième année.

– Merlin... première. Bredouilla-t-il, encore un peu sonné par la chute soudaine.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en souviens. Ta répartition n'est pas passée inaperçue. « Merlin », rien que ça !

Une lueur d'amusement brilla dans ses prunelles avant qu'elle ne poursuive.

– Tout le monde pensait que tu allais être réparti à Serpentard. Comme le premier Merlin, je veux dire.

– Pas le même Merlin, visiblement. Dit-il avec un petit rire dérisoire.

– Et est-ce que tu vas rester assis là toute la nuit, Monsieur le Gryffondor ?

Le brun ignorait ce qui pouvait bien retenir son ami aussi longtemps, priant pour que ça l'occupe encore quelques minutes. Par exemple jusqu'à ce que la Serpentard ait disparu du paysage après que Merlin ait réussi à la convaincre qu'ils trouveraient le chemin seul si elle lui expliquait le chemin. Une rencontre entre William et Morgane LeFey ne pouvait que mal se terminer, même si elle avait été la plus gentille personne au monde.

– Je vais passer, je crois. Rit-il en prenant la main qu'elle lui tendait toujours.

Ses remerciements se coincèrent dans sa gorge quand leurs doigts se touchèrent. Le visage de Morgane disparut de son champ de vision, ne laissant qu'une brume épaisse dans laquelle résonnaient des voix bourdonnantes, incompréhensibles. Elle se dispersa en un instant, laissant un flot d'images rapides s'imprégner dans les rétines du jeune garçon. Elles passèrent si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de leur donner un sens, ni même de les analyser un peu. Il y eut un éclair doré, un objet au reflet métallique, un océan de bleu puis du rouge. Du rouge partout. Le reste passa comme un balancement de pendule avant de disparaître tout à coup, comme si le brouillard n'avait jamais été là. Ne restait que Morgane, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front et plaquant ses mèches noires sur sa figure en coeur. De son côté, Merlin n'en menait pas large non plus, le souffle court et ses jambes tremblantes menaçant de le lâcher.

– Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que...

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de demander ce qu'il venait de se passer, la brune tira sur son poignet pour le relever complètement :

– Les professeurs étaient encore dans la Grande Salle quand j'ai quitté mon groupe. Ils pourront vous raccompagner à la Tour de Gryffondor.

Et comme ça, sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle partit comme si tout l'enfer était à ses trousses. Ce fut sur ces entrefaites que Will franchit la porte des toilettes.

– Ca va, Merl' ? On dirait que tu viens de te faire traverser par un fantôme !

– ... On y va.

Les deux garçons se mirent à marcher d'un pas hâtif, en silence. Merlin ne doutait pas que son meilleur ami soit en train de réfléchir à ce qui pouvait bien lui trotter dans la tête mais il n'avait pas la force de le rassurer. Il continua donc d'avancer vers la Grande Salle, les idées plus embrouillées que jamais.

Les professeurs étaient déjà partis apparemment mais de toute façon il ne tenait pas à donner d'explication sur son état et un des adultes allait sûrement lui en demander. Alors se remémorant les indications de Sélène et faisant attention aux changements d'étage des escaliers, le jeune magicien poursuivit sa route.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame que Will se décida à demander à nouveau ce qui était arrivé pendant son absence.

– Pas maintenant, Will. Demain, d'accord ? Fit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

– ... D'accord.

– Jeunes garçons, pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas avec le reste de votre maison ? Demanda la Grosse Dame, mécontente. Entrez donc, tous les première année sont dans la salle commune.

– Merci, madame. Répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

– Y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche avec toi aujourd'hui, glissa William dans un murmure alors que le tableau s'ouvrait pour les laisser passer. N'essaye pas de te défiler pour les explications, tu as trop tendance à te monter la tête tout seul.

– Demain, promit-il à nouveau.

Un pauvre sourire pas très convainquant étira ses lèvres alors que son meilleur ami jugeait de la sincérité de ses paroles.

– Ok.

Ce qu'aucun des deux ne savaient à ce moment, c'est que la fameuse discussion n'aurait pas lieu. Ni le lendemain, ni même trois ans plus tard.


End file.
